Forever Imprinted
by Boosh94
Summary: Renesmee begins to realise her feelings for Jacob and has to struggle through the hardships they will both face. Rated T for language, and possible slight intimacy, none of those icky lemons. Both Ness and Jake's POV throughout. R&R.. Make my day :
1. Preface

Throughout my six years of life, you could say, I had lived through more than most. Although the fear I felt now, was much worse, worse than anything I've ever experienced; especially along side the thrills that came with it. But this type of fear was special, it was a nice exciting kind of fear which I wanted more of. Though there was an awful sense of guilt that came along with it; I felt like I was doing something wrong. Being in love with someone shouldn't be wrong. But it was, and I had to stop it.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, so no reviews as yet for my story. But I don't care about reviews. I just want people to have the opportunity to read my ideas, and to give me any constructive criticism they have. I would much appreciate hearing your thoughts :) **

**now. My old account was LittleMissSunshine94 but it has been hacked any my story has been changed so I plan to rewrite Forever Imprinted on here.**

**Please enjoy it :)**

**p.s all the memories will be in Jacob's POV mostly, and the 'present day' will be mostly in Nessie's.**

_Jacob's POV_

_Memories_

I grabbed my phone and pressed the first number on my speed dial.

Renesmee Cullen.

My life. My imprint.

She was only just over 3 years old, but what with all of the weird half vampire, half human crap she had to deal with she was looking nearly old enough to be a teenager.

She was starting to get beautiful.

Not that I thought about her that way.

One, because her parents would kill me; especially Edward her freaky mind reading dad.

And two, because im honestly not a creep. Yes, I love her, but I still think about her as my younger sister, and I am so proud of everything she can do.

Renesmee answered after one small ring, and her bell like voice made me smile instantly.

"Jake!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey kiddo," I replied, smiling.

"Don't call me kiddo" she scorned annoyed when I treated her as being any younger than I was. I chuckled into the phone

"Sorry!" I laughed. She sighed on the other side of the phone, but it broke as she did so. She was trying desperately not to laugh along with me.

"What do you want Jacob?" she said, putting on her best annoyed voice. She sounded so much like Bella when she did that.

"Well, I just wondered, if you would like to go out with me today"

all her former anger vanished, and I could almost hear her excitement through the phone before she even spoke.

"wow Jake! Yeah, I would love to! Ooh, where could we go? Not been out in ages. There's always the beach, but its warm today and everyone would be there, and I know you don't like shopping.."

And on she went, rambling about nonsense.

I still hung onto every word, she was so interesting.

I felt automatically as if I needed to protect her from all the evil out there.

So much so, Renesmee often joked I was like her second dad.

I didn't mind that so much, just so long as that didn't carry on as she got older!

Eventually she trailed off, as she always did, sensing that she should involve me; although deep down I didn't mind, so long as she was happy.

"what do you think?" she said giving me a window.

"well," I said "i don't really know, but we haven't been hunting for a while, and I feel like a big road trip, if you can keep a secret..?" I said, hoping by mentioning this now I hadn't already ruined today. Edward didn't approve very much of his 3 year old daughter riding down the highway on a motorcycle, which was fair enough, but everyone knows I wouldn't ever let anything happen to Renesmee.

But Renesmee, was NOT good at hiding things from her dad yet, unless she had enough time to sort all her excitement out.

"The _motorcycles?!"_ she squealed.

"Ness no, shh your dad!"

"Oh crap" she whispered, and immediately hung up.

I sighed. I hoped Edward wasn't going to destroy this for me. I hadn't seen Renesmee for ages properly, hadn't had a day out with her for weeks. I _needed _this.

I shoved a shirt over my topless body, and ran out of the door, shouting to Billy as I walked past that I'd be back later.

He didn't reply; was used to all this addictive imprinting stuff, could sympathise.

I ran straight to the Cullen's house doing whatever I could just to keep the motorcycle stuff out of my head; I even began thinking of Leah naked at one point. That sure distracted me (!)

when I got there, there were no explosions, or shouting; and I assumed the coast was clear. For now.

Renesmee came darting out of the window, slightly breathless.

"Jake! Dad... hunting. Asked mum... said yes... thinks we're... hunting... so she said yes... go before.. comes back" she panted, leaping agilely on my back.

I got the message straight away, and I leapt through the forest, transforming as I did so.

Ness loved my wolf form, she ruffled my hair, and giggled, and I chuckled with her.

I knew this was how it was supposed to be.

_Just a few more years Jake, then you'll finally get the happy ending you've been waiting for._

**Review with feedback if you can spare a few minutes :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the 6 reviews **

**oh well, to the people who did review.. I LOVE YOU :D**

**Those people are:**

**LillyBeth Cullen**

**Jane*Loves*Harry**

**jeangary28**

**magilon**

**Irunwithwolves!**

**Thank you very muchhly :)**

**Still on memories, and this time Renesmee is 5 and looking like a teenager.**

_Memories_

_Jacob POV_

Renesmee smiled as she leaped from the table, as Carlisle wrote her height and weight down. She landed across the room gracefully and giggled, and I couldn't help smiling with her.

When she smiled and laughed a little string tugged on my heart.

She was so beautiful.

Just a few years ago she was a little girl, and I felt like her uncle.

She then became like my little sister as she got older.

When she was about 3 or 4, we were best friends, became inseparable.

Well, now she was 5, but she looked almost 14, and was beginning to be very beautiful.

It was just a matter of time, before I fell fully in love with her, before she became old enough for me to think of her that way.

I sighed as she ran up to me and grabbed my hands twisting and turning them, pulling me up.

"Ja-ake?" she said, and I knew she wanted something.

No matter what it was, I would give to her.

As if she didn't know that.

As if she didn't _use _that.

I heard Edward laugh from the other side of the room, and everyone turned to him, to see whose _private _thoughts he was sneaking on now.

He laughed a little more, but disguised it as a cough.

My attention was brought back to Renesmee, as she pushed my hand back in a way which would break a humans hand, but simply twinged a bit on me.

"ye-es?" I teased grinning.

She smiled at me, knowing she was in.

"Come on come on, I want to go and see everyone down at La Push" she said dragging me up.

"Okay okay, wait a sec Ness" I said, turning to Bella rather than Edward.

It used to be more of the other way around, but I think I figured out why it changed in my head.

When Nessie was younger, Bella trusted me a bit more, and didn't think there would be any danger, whereas Edward still thought of me as a young reckless guy, who didn't know what he was doing properly.

But now Renesmee was getting older mentally and physically Bella was afraid of me stealing her daughter from her, and of me wanting to date her and so I had to ask her permission. Whereas, Edward having listened to my thoughts knew my best interests were not about Renesmee in that way, but about her safety, and that I would never do anything to hurt her.

I heard a cough and turned to Edward, who smiled apologetically and nodded in agreement to my thoughts.

I turned back to Bella

"Well Bells?," I said "is it OK?"

she was stood across the other side of the room, arms folded, wearing a worried expression from when Renesmee was getting measured. Even though we knew it was slowing down, she still worried.

She sighed, and came back to the present, unfolding her arms.

"OK" she said to me. "Just be careful" she said looking into my eyes with her amber ones.

I nodded, "Yes _mom!" _I teased her.

She reached out to hit me but I dodged her wisely.

I heard a few laughs, including Emmett's huge boom, Alice's tinkling sound, and Nessie's beautiful ringing bell chime.

Bella turned to Nessie and kissed her on the forehead,

"Don't be out too late, and make sure you listen to Jacob, OK?" she said.

"OK, I promise," she said, smiling her lovely smile.

I don't know how anyone could resist her when she did that. In fact, I didn't know anyone that could..

Me included in that.

Renesmee, still so full of energy ran out of the door, shouting behind her "Race ya, Jake. Loser has to do our forefit!" practically singing the end.

Damnit. Already having a head start was not good news for me. I did not want to do the forefit. The thought of it made me shudder, and Edward laugh.

"see you guys later" I grunted, as I dashed forward and out of the door, determined to beat Ness.

She had made the forefit totally unfair.

I mean, if _she _went on the beach in a bikini top and a hula skirt, noone would blink twice.

I heard her laughing a few metres ahead and I urged myself forward, through the forest.

But to no avail.

I was done for.

Renesmee jumped about 10 feet in the air, landing on my front doorstep just as I reached out to touch the door.

"YES!" she screamed. "I won! I won! I won I won I won!" she said, dancing and jumping around on the porch.

"Crap!" I shouted. "That is so unfair!" I yelled.

She just laughed at me, and ran inside.

"Sore loser. We'll go to the beach later, and you can show me what ya got!" she giggled, and I sighed and went in after her, stopping to say hi to Billy as we did.

"Hey Billy" Renesmee smiled; she had some sort of thing with my dad, she got on with him so well, God knows why.

"Hey Ness; what are you guys up to today?"

Renesmee giggled "Well, we were going to go see everybody else at La Push, but Jake lost a little race, and he has to come with me to the beach!"

Billy chuckled "You have fun with that Jake"

I glared at him, and stalked off to my room.

I felt Renesmee tiptoeing after me. She stopped right in front of me blocking my way.

"Now Mr Sulkypants, don't be such a whinger. We were just joking, and _you're _the one who agreed to the forefit in the first place." she said, defending herself.

"Mr Sulkypants?!" I said, chuckling, showing that I wasn't mad. "Don't worry Ness, i'll just have to make sure you lose next time, then you'll have to wear the bikini. Won't that be a sight for sore eyes" I muttered.

"What does that mean?" Nessie asked, confused at what I was talking about.

I distracted her quickly.

"Nothing Ness" I said, then smiled "Come on, I believe First Beach is waiting"

Renesmee grinned, and ran into my room to the box at the back, pulling out my ensemble.

She got on my back, as I jumped from the window, and started walking to La Push, changing quickly as I did so, with Renesmee somehow still clinging to my back. We walked past a gang of giggling girls who wolf-whistled at me.

Instead of laughing like I thought she would she frowned, and a small hiss came out of her throat.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Those girls, they shouldn't try to get someone who's mine" she whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. "Love you Jake" she said.

"Love you too Ness." more than you know I added in my head.

I knew Renesmee meant as a friend, but that was good enough for me for now.

Dont care how many people laugh at me for wearing this stupid thing.

_Renesmee loves me._


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I got more reviews for that chapter thank you :)**

**Thank you to them all..**

**This is my last chapter in Jake's POV for a bit, its nessie's turn after this :)**

**Enjoy**

**R & R with your thoughts and ideas :)**

I took a deep breath, as I splashed my face with cold water from the sink.

Why am I being so stupid, I asked myself.

I went out with Renesmee every weekend.

Oh yeah. That's right Jacob.

It just so happens that this weekend, she had started to look nearly 17, and you were planning to ask her to go out with you, and you have no idea how you are going to do this.

I felt the sink shaking, and froze, thinking there was an earthquake or something.

Then I realised it was me.

Calm down Jake. Get a frigging grip!

I hadn't been this nervous in ages. Then the doorbell rang.

I ran to the door, and heard Billy ask where the fire was as I ran past, but I didn't rise to it, and opened the door enthusiastically.

It was Charlie though, and I sighed and walked away from the door.

"Sorry to disappoint you" he muttered, and Billy laughed, as he wheeled himself to greet his best friend.

I ran into my room, still stressing out about this, and picked up my phone.

_3 missed calls _it read.

They were all from Renesmee and she had left voicemails.

"Jake I need you to phone me thanks bye!"

"Hey, Jacob, ring back, its about our plans.."  
"Ok you aren't ringing, erm I can't make it today, bye!"

At the last message, I nearly broke my phone as I threw it across the room.

Why hadn't I been here to pick the damn thing up? I resisted the urge to scream out loud, and ran out of the house, giving my dad no explanations as to why; I'm sure he wouldn't care anyway.

I changed into wolf form as I ran through the forest.

Can't make it, huh? I thought to myself. We'll see about that..

I got to the Cullen's house faster than usual, and felt Renesmee's scent coming from that freaky love shack Esme built the 'newlyweds' all that time ago.

It felt like forever since Renesmee had been born, but as I thought about it, it had only been a few years..

I quickly changed back into human form, and pulled on my shorts, (clumsily for a werewolf), and bounded towards the cottage.

I knocked on the door, and on the second knock, it was pulled back unexpectedly, so that I nearly fell over. Nearly, but not quite.

Her freaky mind reading father opened the door, and as if to prove my point, he raised his eyebrows as he heard my last thought.

"Really Jacob, it isn't me you should be mad at"

I frowned at him, "What do you mean?" I demanded.

As if to answer my question, Bella, closely followed by Renesmee floated out of the door.

Renesmee looked surprised to see me, Bella just looked away, as if she was guilty of something.

Then I understood.

Traitor Edward told stupid overprotective, Jacob-can't-be-with-Renesmee Bella of my plans.

That was just a low blow.

I shot Edward a dirty look, swiftly followed by one at bella.

"Hey Jake!" Renesmee said, breaking the awkward silence that I hoped Renesmee had no idea was about.

Bella turned to me, "Yes. Hello,Jacob." she muttered. "What brings you here? Me and Renesmee were just heading out, because I need to talk to her, and she needs some new clothes, don't you sweetie?"

Renesmee nodded at me, unconvincingly, I knew she probably would rather hang out with me, as did Bells.

"Well Isabella" I said frostily, "Me and your daughter had important plans, as you know, and I would like to know why you had them cancelled for me?"

Renesmee looked very confused now; totally lost, and she saw Bella look away, and she reminded me of when she was human.

Of course when she was human, she would have given herself away even more, by blushing that crimson red.

Renesmee stared at me, "What's going on?" she asked, and I held her gaze. But there was no way I was answering this one. I just stood there, staring right back.

She sighed and turned to her mum.

"Mum?" she almost hissed. "What is Jake talking about". Bella nodded, still avoiding Renesmee's gaze as she did so.

"I changed my mind." she spat at me. "Go out, do whatever you had planned with Jacob. And as for what he was talking about? I'm sure you'll find out soon enough away" she sighed, and stormed through the door.

Edward turned to Renesmee, and stroked her cheek,

"Be safe" he said, and kissed her on top of the head, after swiftly following Bella.

Renesmee turned to me, eyes turning darker with anger.

Thanks a lot Bella. I thought to myself.

I didn't need her to be mad when I told her what needed to be said.

I sighed and took her hand, but she shook me off.

"You. Explain. Now!" she said.

"Ness, please, just trust me, come to La Push with me, it will be easier to explain on First Beach" I tried.

She shook her head at me, "No. You tell me now Jacob Black. Right here right now"

I knew there was no hope for me, and I sighed,

"Fine" I whispered, and walked a tiny bit into the forest, beckoning to her to follow.

She did so, still looking bemused, and a little angry.

I had planned to tell her about imprinting and all of the stuff that was necessary, but my mind went black as she stood there, looking impatiently at there waiting.

"Well?" she asked.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

Renesmee has never seen me like this, and I could see she looked really puzzled, if not concerned.

I don't know why I did what I did next, I think I figured standing here wasn't going to get me anywhere. Not that that was any excuse for what happened next.

I stepped forward, and ran my hand through her hair before pressing my lips to hers.

What happened after that was the strangest, she didn't pull away.

She carried on kissing, prising my lips open with hers.

But then it stopped.

She pulled away, and widened her eyes at me before running silently away into the forest.

I tried to follow her but she was gone.

What had I done?

And why did she kiss me back?

**Renesmee POV**

_Throughout my six years of life, you could say, I had lived through more than most. Although the fear I felt now, was much worse, worse than anything I've ever experienced; especially along side the thrills that came with it. But this type of fear was special, it was a nice exciting kind of fear which I wanted more of. Though there was an awful sense of guilt that came along with it; I felt like I was doing something wrong. Being in love with someone shouldn't be wrong. But it was, and I had to stop it._

I had been in love with Jacob for a long time.

I hadn't been sure what kind of love that was.

Then he kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

And it isn't allowed.

And what should I do?


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow.**

**So many reviews.**

**Thank you guys so much, seriously :).**

**What would be nice, would be some constructive criticism.**

**My story is far from perfect, and I would love to hear any advice you have to offer.**

**Slight change for us on this one as it is Renesmee's POV, about all the thoughts running through her head.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review. **

_Renesmee's POV_

I ran.

And I ran and I ran and I ran.

And I didn't stop.

And I didn't think.

I just ran.

Stopping and thinking would just cause a breakdown.

I had to get far enough, to stop that happening.

Too soon.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and threw myself into a random forest, sitting under a sequoia tree. It was towering above me, making me feel protected under it's giant branches which were falling slightly so they hovered just above my head. Some sort of animal must have disrupted this area earlier. I could probably figure out what it was if I could get my mind straight.

I could probably figure out where the hell I was too.

But my mind wasn't straight.

How can you figure out where you are, when you don't know _who _you are anymore.

A few weeks ago, I was not the kind of girl to defy my parents wishes.

A few weeks ago, I was not the kind of girl who loved my best friend.

A few weeks ago, I was not the kind of girl, who would kiss said friend.

And now I was; and that terrified me.

Just thinking about it, made me bite hard on my lip, to stop the sob pouring from my lips.

I knew everyone got to this stage.

I mean I was technically a teenager in all sense of the word, but it was too much, and I didn't know how to deal with it.

So I sat there, with my knees tucked up to my chin, arms wrapped around myself.

And I rocked.

Back and forth.

God knows how long for.

Seconds, minutes, hours.

Left with total insanity.

I knew I should go home, especially when the last trace of the sun in the sky disappeared.

But there was something tempting about sitting here with the night, alone.

Totally free.

So I didn't move.

I just sat there.

Rocking.

**I know it's a really short chapter.**

**I may post more VERY soon.**

**I just wanted a quick filler about what Renesmee is feeling, and of the confusion love can give to people, especially as a half vampire, half human!**

**Review x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey.. **

**I'm writing this just after I posted chapter 4, so :).**

**I got a very quick response with your reviews!**

**And about my capitalization issues in earlier chapters, it was because my writing programme didn't automatically do it,, but it's fixed now :) **

**This chapter is back to Jacob's POV, and might switch between characters,**

**Read, Enjoy, Review.**

**Read, Hate, Review.**

**However you feel, Whatever you think, Just drop me a line.**

_Jacob's POV _

I stood still for a few seconds after Renesmee ran away.

The moment I had been waiting for had arrived, and it was perfect.

Then Renesmee ran away, and she was too quick for me to follow.

I tried for a few seconds, phasing as I did so, but she got too far in front before I managed to set off properly.

I let out a long howl, to alert the other wolves, and also, mainly the vampires.

I knew Edward would be able to read my thoughts, and sure enough, as I ran to meet him, he appeared, eyes black.

But he didn't look too mad at me.

Just the situation; for now anyway, I'm sure later he would have great pleasure in reminding everyone of who's fault this was.

He registered my thoughts but didn't comment, he was too focused on finding Renesmee.

We ran together into the forest, and I heard other wolves approaching; three.

Seth, Leah and Quil.

They didn't say anything, their thoughts focused on my issues.

What I felt, they understood now; they too wanted to find Nessie.

We carried on running, not quite knowing where we were going yet, following the faint yet distinct scent trails Renesmee had left less than an hour before.

_Just let her be alright_ I chanted to myself as we ran.

_Please._

BPOV

I sat in the cottage with Alice and Esme close by.

They didn't say anything.

Just sat with me in the silence. To be honest, it was quite comforting.

If Edward wasn't looking for Renesmee, he would have been better at it though.

I had wanted to go help find her, but I was too scared of what I would find.

Or if I would rip Jacob's throat out.

How dare he kiss her; she didn't even know about imprinting.

And so soon, so soon.

6 years.

How had it come so quickly? I was not ready.

Call me selfish, but I wanted my beautiful daughter to be mine forever.

Never to have to face the true world.

And Jacob. He used to be mine, but now he was nessie's.

And I know I had this long to get used to it, but I hadn't managed it yet.

I just had to let go.

But I couldn't do that with her missing.

I stood up, trying to stop the dark, hating butterflies in my stomach from escaping, and walked over to the window.

_Just let her be alright _I whispered under my breath, quiet enough that even I couldn't hear it.

_Please._

EPOV

I ran in front of the wolves, going as fast as my extra abilities would allow, following the scent trails with the others, hoping to pick up some sort of thought wave from Renesmee any time soon.

Jacob caught up with me running alongside me.

I knew he was trying to show that he cared, but I felt like I was competing.

Again.

But in totally different circumstances.

I closed my eyes, feeling them blackening.

I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help blaming poor jacob for everything.

I urged myself faster, as I heard a familiar sound in the distance.

**Me. Mum. Dad. Jacob. Home. Forest. The Kiss. Wrong. 6. 16. Help.**

**Me. Mum. Dad. Jacob. Home. Forest. The Kiss. Wrong. 6. 16. Help.**

**Me. Mum. Dad. Jacob. Home. Forest. The Kiss. Wrong. 6. 16. Help.**

Just repeating over and over.

I turned to jacob, confirming what he already knew.

We were getting closer.

I felt us both push forward, gaining an extra strength in the urgency of the situation.

_Just let her be alright _ I prayed to the God I hoped existed at this moment.

_Please._

JPOV.

Then I saw her.

And she heard us coming,

but she didn't move.

Her chocolate brown eyes looked up and met mine.

Renesmee.


	7. Chapter 6

**I haven't had chance to check reviews as I'm writing this; because my internet connection is down, but I hope you liked my last chapter.**

**I also tried to use different viewpoints to answer some of the questions I got in past reviews so I hope that helped.**

**Review me with any criticisms or ideas you have for my story :)**

**Read, Enjoy, Review.**

**Read, Hate, Review.**

**However you feel, Whatever you think, Just drop me a line.**

RPOV

I saw them, just after they saw me.

My Jacob. My dad. 3 wolves who I didn't try to recognise.

I stood up, and ran to them; first hugging my dad, and then looking at Jacob, unsure of what I was supposed to do.

"You gave us a scare Renesmee" Jacob said as he phased, trying to ease the tension.

"That she did" my dad hissed. "I think we all need to go home and talk"

I didn't say anything. I just nodded.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, but my dad didn't reply, he picked me up in his arms with ease and ran, in what I presumed was the direction of home.

I closed my eyes as we ran; trying not to think too hard. Before I knew it, we were are the cottage, and my dad laid me in bed.

It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep, my head banging, and my face stained with so many tears.

JPOV

Edward came out of Renesmee's room, his face looking ancient.

Well I suppose he was, but you get what I mean.

He sighed and turned to me.

"Jacob, I know this isn't your fault, the imprinting thing. But you have put a large strain on my family tonight, and I think it best if you leave now and come back another time; when it's all calm again."

He was being pretty nice about the whole thing, but that's when I noticed.

"Another time?" I asked. "Like when next year?"

"No." Edward replied coldly. "A couple of days maybe. We need to explain things to Renesmee, and get things back to normal, then we can continue with whatever path lies ahead"

I didn't really agree, but I knew arguing with him would just make it worse. I sighed, and headed towards the door, but before I could open it, Bella stepped through from the other side.

I looked down at the floor awkwardly, not wanting to meet her gaze.

She put her icy fingers under my chin, and lifted it until I was looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you anymore Jacob" she whispered.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Thank you" I said, and then I walked out of the door, running through the forest home.

It _was_ late after all.

BPOV

I stepped into the house fully after Jacob had left, and looked at Edward sympathetically.

He smiled my favourite smile, and it just hit his eyes. He pulled me into his arms, and cradled me gently.

"I'm going to play the piano, love" he said to me, "Relieves the stress, and all"

I sighed. "Okay. I'll be in the cottage, if you need me."

He frowned. "I didn't mean you couldn't come with me if you wanted"

"Oh no, I know, I'm just a bit-" I paused, I couldn't really say I was tired. Even after six years, it still hadn't fully hit me about the vampire thing. Except the gracefulness, my half vampire daughter, and the fact I sparkled.

Edward chuckled. He'd gotten good at 'reading' my mind.

He let go of me, and kissed me on the forehead, and I slipped away to the cottage.

I sat down on the couch and thought.

It really wasn't jacob's fault.

He couldn't help who he loved, and me complaining about it, would just make Renesmee hate me even more.

I had to love her, and appreciate her decisions while she still wanted me around..

**Sorry it's so short, I'm stuck for time, and I haven't been able to post this in ages, because my internet has been broken.**

**I'll try and make it up to you sometime :S**

**x**


	8. Chapter 7 finally

**Noone reads the author's notes. Why do I bother?**

**I explain in them why I couldn't post, yet you all complain anyway and ask why I haven't posted**

**Ha. that's not stupid at all.**

**I'll stop doing them shall I?**

**Plus, who said I was giving up on my story..?**

RPOV

I woke up the next morning, in Grampa Carlisle's house, feeling disorientated. Then I remembered everything from last night.

It had been pretty hectic.

I sighed to myself, and swung out of bed; dreading talking things through with my parents. And no doubt, the rest of my family.

I walked out of my room, and ran into Uncle Emmett, who was grinning as usual. He ruffled my hair, which he knows I hate and laughed at my angry expression.

He leaned forward and looked at me before sighing and grinning some more.

"You're a lot more trouble than we bargained for kiddo" he said before walking off still laughing.

I couldn't help but smiling with him. It was contagious.

I walked down the stairs, hoping I would be able to sneak off before anyone heard me.

What was I thinking?

I lived in a house full of vampires who would probably hear a pin drop from miles away.

And sure enough, as I walked into the kitchen both my parents were waiting for me already. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"Okay." I said to noone in particular "Let me have it. Tell me about how I've been bad and that I'm grounded and I can't go out and I can't see Jacob anymore, and, and-"

"Renesmee Cullen, what _are _you talking about?" a familiar tinkling voice said, as my aunt walked into the room.

She and my parents both laughed at the same time.

"Wait, what?" I asked, slightly confused, and a bit annoyed they were laughing at me.

"We aren't laughing at you sweetheart" my dad said. I had to find some way to get him out of my head. My mum didn't know how lucky she was. I narrowed my eyes at them all.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I demanded.

They stopped laughing and looked at me. My mum stepped forward and put her arm around me, "Now why would we be 'mad' at you?"she said, frowning slightly.

"I kissed Jacob" I mumbled, talking to my shoes if anyone.

"So?" my mum said. I looked up at her quickly. "Wait, what do you mean 'so'? Why aren't you shouting or telling me it's wrong or-"

"Do you want us to be angry?" my mum asked looking puzzled as she sat down at the never used kitchen counter. She patted the space next to her, and I walked over slowly.

"well of course I don't but... but.." I stopped not quite knowing what I should say.

My mum just looked at me, unperturbed by my fading argument.

"But nothing." she said simply. My dad came and sat at the other side of me.

"it's not your fault you love someone; if anything it's destiny's." he said wisely, although I didn't know what he was trying to say "i mean, me and your mother can't exactly tell you who to love, not without being very hypocritical" they both chuckled as he said the last part.

"I don't get it. How is it destiny's fault I'm in love? It was totally random that me and Jake kissed, right?"

"Well... not exactly" my dad muttered, but before he could say anything more; a loud howl was heard outside.

"Jacob?" I asked enthusiastically.

"It's not Jacob" my dad hissed. Mum looked at him questioningly.

"It turns out" he said standing up "that Sam and his friends aren't happy with how we are telling our own daughter about imprinting" he sounded angry but I hardly noticed.

Imprinting. What was that? It sounded familiar; maybe I'd heard it in one of the many hushed conversations that had ended as soon as I entered the room. I wasn't sure, but I was determined to find out.

"Imprinting?" I said out loud, as my dad seemed a bit preoccupied, most likely getting ready for a fight, and as I looked around I saw my family assemble, speaking and whispering to each other, as if planning tactics or something. I was really confused for two reasons.

One, noone had answered me so I still had no clue what they were talking about. And second, because if imprinting was the reason me and Jake kissed, why were the wolves wanting to fight about it?

It looked like I was about to find out, as my family walked to the door, and opened it, leaving the four wolves (I think it was Sam, Quil, Colin and Brady, although I could be wrong) to come tumbling in. They jumped up immediately, crouching into the fighting position. My father hissed and answered an unheard thought.

"You have no right whatsoever. That right remains with her _parents_" he said, eyes turning blacker. He looked like a real vampire, the horrible, killing kind you hear about in stories. I backed away out of habit, but noone noticed, they were all a little busy.

I knew none of the two sides would want to back down, and this would eventually lead to a fight,or just a long stand off.

I didn't have time for that though. I wanted to know what this imprinting was.

So I quickly scribbled a note saying I'd gone out hunting and ran out the door, using the tense atmosphere to my advantage, knowing nobody wanted to be distracted.

I started off a false trail into the forest, indicating I was doing like I said, and when I got far enough, I took a right angle, towards La Push.

Evidently, all the wolves knew about imprinting; and that included Jacob.

I would find out about this one way or the other, and if this was the only way I was planning to risk it. Plus, I kind of wanted to see Jake again, the kiss thing had grown on me a bit and I started to feel a bit, attracted towards Jacob. I felt slightly funny in my stomach, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I didn't want to make my decision before I knew the full truth.

I knocked on Jacob's door as soon as I got there, and it opened quickly, as if I was expected.

Jacob answered, topless of course, and I couldn't help but stare.

"Renesmee?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Tell me about imprinting Jacob. I want to know everything."

his eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"You.. you'd better come inside" he whispered.

This was it. The truth. Why I liked Jacob.

I was about to find out.

**Thanks. Review please with suggestions, criticisms and any other thoughts.**

**x**


	9. Update God, took me long enough!

HELLO!

:) I haven't updated in ages.

I lost inspiration due to hate comments,

Right now, I'm in the middle of my mock GCSE's (exams you do in your last year of secondary school, in England), but as soon as I'm done, I'm going to start updating.

I solemnly swear it!

(Harry Potter reference..?)

Also, if you get chance, head on over to fictionpress and check out my original story on there, it is totally unrelated to any books, films etc. (duh.. Whole point of fp?) but I would appreciate it so much, if you read and reviewed it, there's only one chapter plus a sort of preface, but still.. Please! It's called Parallelity, and the account name is omgshily :)

So, yeah. Please PM me, or review me, I'll be looking forward to hearing from you all on this story and my fictionpress story too :)

Update you soon,

Emma xxxxxx


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello :) Finally an update!**

**Hope you guys like it, plus if you have any stories you'd like me to make a shout out to, PM me.**

**Also check out my fiction press story, called Parallelity the account name is omgshily**

**Cheers. Short filler. **

**And, Enjoy :)**

JPOV  
_Oh crap. _

The question.

The question I've been waiting for since Renesmee was born.

I was kinda hoping when it came around there'd be someone to help me out, or Renesmee wouldn't look so.. well, mad. Her eyes were a lot darker than usual.

I was a bit worried about what to say.

Well, here goes..

RPOV  
Finally. I mean, obviously this was a touchy subject.

Jake just skulked inside the house, but he left the door open, so I knew I was meant to follow. Plus, he had sort of invited me in.

"Er, Jake where's Billy?" I asked hesitantly, I mean I knew billy probably knew about imprinting (who didn't? Oh yeah, me.) but I still didn't want him to be looking into our business.

"He's at your Grampa Charlie's" he mumbled, lucky I had vampire hearing then.

"Oh good." I mumbled back.

Jake walked into his room, and sat on the bed, patting the space next to him. I followed him, and sat down, looking into his eyes and nodding in what I hoped was an encouraging way.

He looked back at me and started to talk, but then sighed and stopped.

I took his hands and said "Jake, listen, whatever it is you can tell me, honestly"

Jake looked back into my eyes and tried again.

"Ness, I'm trying, and it's not because I don't want to tell you, it's well, it's just hard, y'know?"

"No, Jacob, I don't, I mean noone has told me anything, and I have no clue what the god damn is going on, but still let's leave me to stew on my own, and get more and more annoyed as I try to figure out what the hell you're all on about!" I said, my temper getting the better of me.

Instead of answering me back with some sarky witty comment, Jake leaned forward and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

I frowned.

"You're so cute when you get annoyed" he said, then sighed looking back down to the floor.

"Okay. Well if you won't tell me, then I'm sure someone else will-" I started, moving from the bed, but Jake pulled me back down next to him.

"No, Nessie, okay, I'll tell you. Imprinting. Well, imprinting" he sighed. I waited patiently.

"_Imprinting is one of those bizarre wolf things we have to deal with. _It's like.. the way we find our.. mates, I suppose. Our soul mates. When we see her, or him I suppose if it happens to Leah, well it's like time and earth just stands still"

"Like.. love at first sight?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Your mom mocked me too, when I told her" Jake said, frowning.

"No, no I'm not mocking you.. I just wondered."

"Well, it's much stronger." he said, then paused.

Then came a very awkward silence, as I worked out what he was insinuating.

"You mean, that.. that I'm your.. your imprint?"

"Before you were even born. Since your mom was pregnant I could feel it, I knew even then"

My eyes widened.

"But it's not like that! It's not creepy. I mean back then, I wanted to protect you as a brother, but right now, since you're getting older, I figured.."

He faded out.

I thought for a moment.

Then I kissed him

"Thank god," I whispered, and heard him chuckle.

I smiled at him, and kissed him again.

This was what I'd been waiting for.


	11. Chapter 9

**Cheers for reviews :) **

**Thanks very much, I replied to all I could, some were anonymous and others don't have PM turned on, so it's hard unfortunately.**

**As well as constructive criticisms, I've reached a mental block, so I need you to suggest any story lines, no matter how vague. Also have you seen New Moon yet? What did you think!? **

**And I know I'm kinda going on and on about Parallelity (my fiction press story), but please! Check it out! The account name is omgshily**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

RPOV

We lay there for an hour or so, just holding onto each other, occasionally kissing.

There was so much passion in each kiss we shared, it was surprisingly overwhelming to me.

I had never been like this with another person before; it was just perfect. Everything I was experiencing was completely new to me, but not in the horrible, scary way, in the way you look forward to, the kind of new you anticipate, plus I knew Jacob was here to help me through it. It may have been overly innocent for me to assume he'd never done this before; I just thought he would've been waiting.

I mean there was no-one around I could think of that he would like enough. But now the idea was in my mind, I just had to ask; I didn't really like the idea of him kissing another person, regardless of whether I was born or not..

"Jake" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Oh good, you're not asleep" I said as he chuckled at me

"No I'm not asleep, Ness, is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, I was just wondering, is this the first time, that you've ever.. ever felt this way about someone? I mean it's okay if you have, but I just wanted to know" I was babbling on, but I was sure Jacob would stop me, he usually did when I was talking nonsense.

Yet this time he didn't, which made me slightly suspicious, I mean, how bad could it be?

Who could he have kissed that would make me mad?

Although I guess it could make me laugh; imagine if it was someone the family, like aunt Rosalie!

I sniggered out loud; I couldn't help it, and Jake turned to look at me with guilty eyes.

"Jake; what is it? What's wrong?"

"Ah, Ness, you're gonna be mad"

"No, Jake.. Wh-" I started to tell him I wouldn't be mad, but he cut me off.

"Ness, you don't know if you'll be mad or not, just.. just wait until I've finished."

I didn't speak and just waited; Jacob gave a nervous laugh, while all the names went through my head.

Who could it be?

I waited for what seemed like hours, while Jacob sat there, trying to speak.

Eventually, I couldn't wait any more.

"Jacob, just spit it out, for God's sake!"

"Your mom" he mumbled.

Had I heard correctly? I moved away from Jacob slightly, frowning.

"What? What about my mom?"

"I kissed your mom, I was in love with your mom, until you were born, but it's not like that anymore, I mean, I love you now, so it's totally not like that anymore, y'know? Let's just forget it, yeah?"

It was his turn to babble on. And again, I didn't stop him.

When he finally stopped, I let my mouth fall open.

"You kissed MY MOM?! That is gross Jake, oh my god."

"No Ness, it's not like that. Let me explain."

"Yeah I think you'd better!"

"Okay, well, when your mom and dad first started dating, your dad left your mom because.. he thought he was too dangerous for her."

I rolled my eyes, that was _soo _like my dad. Over protective much?

"Yeah.. Still don't see how that leads to.. love?"

He sighed.

JPOV

I sighed.

Why didn't I just keep quiet?

God, stupid guilt. I mean, I couldn't NOT tell Ness what happened, I couldn't lie straight to her face. That would kill me for ever!

"Okay, so your mum, she started hanging out with me, and well I'd always thought she was so beautiful, and then after a while, I helped to heal some of her scars your dad left, and I thought she liked me too, but turns out, she couldn't, and then your dad came back, and we were like enemies, and not just cos of the wolf hating vampires thing, then I kissed her a few times, and she realised she liked me too, and then she picked your dad, and it killed me, cos she would be gone forever as a vampire, but then you came and I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my life, and I love you?"

I said all that so fast, without any breath, not looking at Renesmee's face.

She didn't say anything, she just stood up and walked to the door. I glanced up, and saw the beautiful tears in her eyes.

I stood up then shocked; I knew she would be mad, but not _this_ mad.

"Renesmee, honey, come on-"

"Stay there Jacob Black. I don't want to know. It's not even the fact that you liked my mum; you can't help that right, and it's over now. I don't _care _about that! For god's sake, you didn't even want to tell me about it. The only reason you did was because I forced you to. Isn't that right?"

I sat back down on the bed, and looked at the floor, waiting for her to finish.

"My whole stupid life is built up on LIES!" she cried at me. "Why does nobody care about how I feel about that. Noone! I mean my whole life, noone told me anything."

"Ness, come on, calm down, come here" I said opening my arms "It's not so bad."

This, however was a mistake.

"NOT SO BAD?! How can you say that Jacob? First of all, there's a group of vampires out to get me, then, I find out, my best friend is my soul mate, and now this. I have been told lies all my life! And don't even give me that "it was to protect you" bullshit!"

She was mad, and I knew I had to calm her down.

"I mean, I expected it from my parents but you?! Some friend you turned out to be"

That was a low blow and she knew it.

She looked at me with sorrow and guilt in her eyes, but I was annoyed now.

"Well, if I'm such a _lousy friend _I guess you don't want to see me again" I said, and I realised I was shaking. I needed to get out, but Renesmee was blocking the door.

"Jake-" she started, but I leapt out the window, running off to the forest, changing as I did so.

I wasn't glad I did. Leah and Seth back in my head.

Where are you?

Ness kno-

Then they saw the thoughts in my head.

Oh. Jake come to us, don't beat yourself up, it's not worth it.

Yeah, man come on, it'll be okay

Why can't you leave me alone?! I shouted in my thoughts, and ran off faster, giving myself over to instinct. I didn't hear their thoughts anymore, they'd obviously taken my advice. I kept running, trying to calm myself; I didn't want Renesmee to be a victim of my anger.

It was times like this I hated being a wolf.

RPOV

I sighed as Jacob jumped from the window.

What had I done?

Why couldn't I have let it go?

I had just found my love, and now, I'd probably ruined _everything._

Me and my big crappy mouth.

I walked round Jacob's small room, smiling as I looked at his bedside table. A picture of me and him together, one of his mom, and then the bracelet he helped me make for him when I was only a few months old.

He obviously loved me.

I'd been stupid trying to ruin it, I mean why couldn't I just get over it?

Damn this stupid vampire crap, having the hormones rage inside me when I'm really younger than that. I wanted Jacob so bad, and now I'd pushed him away.

"Fantastic!" I said out loud, sarcastically to myself.

I walked out of Jacob's room and out the front door, mumbling a goodbye to Billy, who stopped me just as I was leaving.

"I heard your little outburst."

"Oh.. Sorry Billy, I'll just go then, sorry"

"Don't worry about it, I just want to know where my son is" Billy said to me.

"He ran off. I'm not sure where to. Sorry Billy"

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault.. I just hope he comes back"

I sighed "Me too, I'm going to look for him, I'll see you later."

"Be careful" Billy called after me, as I ran out of the house.

I went into the forest, but just before I started running, I saw Seth come running up to me, with Leah.

Seth looked calm but Leah looked angry.

"Why are you trying to hurt Jacob. Again?! You already hurt him enough. He loves you y'know, and you're just hurting him!" she shouted at me.

I took a step back, as Seth turned to her, and told her to calm down.

"No Seth, she's right. I already know I shouldn't have upset him, and I'm sorry about it, okay?"

Leah looked slightly taken aback. "oh, okay"

"Now if you don't mind; I'm going to try and find Jacob" I said, as I walked past them both, into the forest.

They didn't try and follow me, so I made myself run, vampire speed, through the forest, following Jacob's recent scent trail.

It wasn't long before I stopped following any kind of trail, I could smell the real Jacob now, in wolf form, not far from here.

I followed my nose, cautiously, and found him, he had just finished eating and was sniffing around some trees, in case he'd missed some.

Don't even ask how I know all this. I guess I really do love him.

I couldn't help smiling, and walked up to him.

"Jake look-"

He turned to me and growled slightly; his instincts were ruling him. He was true wolf.

What I did next was stupid and brave, I walked up to him, and put my hands on his cheeks, looking deep into his eyes.

Luckily for me, he recognized me, and licked my face.

I giggled at him, wiping the wolf spit off my face.

"Eww, gross Jake!" I laughed.

JPOV

"Eww, gross Jake!" she laughed at me.

Deja vu much?

I barked back at her, and leant forward, indicating she should climb onto my back. She did so, just as elegantly as she would when she was younger, and we ran back through the forest.

I made her turn around when we got back, as I changed back to human form, and ran in the house to get dressed.

Thankfully, she didn't peek.

That would be a bit embarrassing.

As I walked outside, she ran up to me, holding me in her arms.

She smelled so beautiful to me, just a heavenly scent. Renesmee's scent.

"I'm s-" she started but I silenced her with a kiss, a kiss so filled with passion it made me feel like I would explode. The taste of her flawless lips upon mine was amazing, and I didn't want this kiss to end. When it eventually did, I smiled at her.

"No apologies. Let's just leave it"

She sighed and smiled back.

"Okay Jake, thanks"

"Don't worry about it, we have a lot more to get through yet; no point arguing when we haven't even begun.."

**Review**

**Make my day. :)**


End file.
